deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Shaolin Monk
"The Monk's skill is used to purge evil. No more and no less." -Eric Chen, Kung Fu master-historian A Shaolin Monk: The ultimate kung-fu killing machine from China A Māori Warrior: Fierce, unforgiving slayer of the South Seas WHO IS DEADLIEST? Stats *Height-5'7 *Weight-145 pounds *armor: none Symbol - Icon-Chinese Yin-Yang Weapons 692 Deadliest Warrior: The Game Close Range: Jian, Dao Mid Range: Hook Swords, Chicken Sickles Long Range: Flying Knife, Sleeve Arrow Special Weapons: Emei Piercers Armor: Monk Robes, Buddhist Robes '''Brutal Finisher: '''The Shaolin monk stabs his opponent's chest with the Emei Piercers many times as possible, and then drops the Emei on the ground and grabs his Jian or Dao slashes his opponent in a speed, flashy way, and then stab his opponent on the stomach then pulls out the Jian or Dao as his opponent drops dead and bow with his left hand and pray for peace in Mandarin. History Buddhism in China faced discrimination from the more popular Taoism, Confucianism and Chinese mythology. The monasteries held many expensive antiques, which attracted thieves and sometimes armies. The Shaolin Monks began training in Kung Fu to defend themselves. The Shaolin faced discrimination in Maoist China when religion and relics were targeted by the government and Red Guard terrorists, but today the Shaolin are well respected. They still train in Kung Fu but use it more for public entertainment. Simulated Battle The battle begins with the Shaolin Monk training in a field when he hears someone making loud noises. He investigates and finds the Māori Warrior performing his "Ka Mate" haka. The Monk watches as the Māori dances in front of him. The Māori Warrior then sticks his tongue out at him, which means that he is going to eat him. The Monk slowly walks up to the Māori, which prompts him to raise his Stingray Spear in defense. The Monk calmly bows to him intending to avoid a conflict, but the Māori only responds by charging at him and wildly swinging his spear. The monk swiftly moves and does back-flips to dodge the Māori's spear. The Māori Warrior sticks his tongue out at the Monk again, but the Monk remains calm as he reaches into his sleeve and pulls out a meteor hammer and begins to swing it around. He tries to bend it around his leg and strike the Māori, but the Stingray Spear intercepts the blow. The Islander prepares to swing the Stingray Spear again, but the Shaolin Monk swings the meteor hammer and wraps it around the spear. The two pull on the rope to gain control of the Stingray Spear. The Māori then angrily throws the Spear, causing the Monk to fall back. The Monk quickly back-flips to keep his balance and remain standing. He makes a run for the trees, forcing the Māori to give chase. The Shaolin Monk finds his Twin Hooks and Wax-wood Staff behind a tree and picks them up before resuming his escape. He eventually stops and turns to fight the Māori Warrior, who is now armed with his Taiaha. He quickly pulls out his Whip Chain and begins to swing it at the Māori Warrior. The Māori blocks the blows before the Shaolin Monk charges at him and swings fiercely. The Māori Warrior jumps out of the way and watches the Monk drop to the floor. He tries to close in with his Taiaha, but the Monk swings the Whip Chain above him, keeping the Māori at bay. Eventually, he bounces his body into the air briefly and swings the chain under him. He wraps it around the Māori Warrior's Taiaha and pulls at it. The Māori manages to hold on to his weapon and uses it to pull the chain out of the monk's hand, but the distraction allows the Monk to get back up. Back on his feet, the Shaolin ducks as the Maori swings the back end of the Taiaha at him. The Māori thrusts his Taiaha at the monk's back, but the Monk easily slides under it and runs to grab his Staff and Twin Hooks. The Māori runs after the Monk, chasing him to a more open field. Eventually, the Shaolin Monk throws his Twin Hooks to the ground and springs into a fighting stance with his Staff. The Māori watches as the Shaolin Monk begins to twirl his Staff around. The two begin to swing their weapon at the other, continuously blocking each other's blows. Eventually, the Taiaha breaks the Shaolin Monk's Staff, leaving the Monk without a weapon. The Monk slowly backs up, and the Māori begins to fiercely attack him. The Monk tries to dodge the Taiaha, but eventually gets hit. The Māori Warrior tries to sweep the Shaolin Monk off his feet, but the Monk flips into the air to avoid the blow. The Monk picks up his Twin Hooks, and readies himself as the Māori tries to attack again. He effortlessly blocks the Taiaha before hooking it with both swords and kicking the Islander away, pulling the Taiaha out of his hands. The Māori tries to come at him, but the Monk links the Twin Hooks together and swings it, cutting into the Māori's stomach. The Māori becomes infuriated and charges at the Shaolin Monk, tackling him to the floor. The Shaolin Monk forces the fierce warrior off of him and quickly jumps back up, following up with a side jump-kick to the Maori's chest. The Monk pulls out his Emei Piercers as the Māori scrambles to grab his Shark Tooth club and Mere Club. Both warriors assume a fighting stance and slowly advance to each other. The Māori tries to frantically swings at the Monk, who grabs his arm and pulls the Mere Club from his hand. The Māori Warrior swings his Shark Tooth Club and hits the Monk across the chest. Undeterred, the Monk quickly spins one of his Emei Piercers, distracting the Māori for a second and allowing the Monk to punch him in the gut. The Monk tries to stab the Māori, but is blocked by the Shark Tooth Club. He spins around and elbows the Māori, causing him to flinch. The Monk then grabs both of his Emei Piercers and stabs him in both the neck and temple. He pulls out his Piercers and watches the Māori fall to the floor. Tired, the Monk only bows his head at the dead Māori Warrior. Expert's Opinion According to experts, even though most of the Maori's weapons were better designed to kill, the Shaolin Monk's victory was due to his steel weapons (namely his twin hook swords which scored the most kills in the simulation) were incredibley effective against the unarmored Maori. Aside from that, the Shaolin Monk's combat techniques are more superior than that of the Maori's even though the latter is stronger. Back For Blood The Shaolin Monk was considered for the Back for Blood Ancient matchup considering the twin hooks scored more kills than any other weapon in the season, but was dismissed for his passive nature, lack of armor, and the fact that most of his weapons weren't designed to kill (other than the twin hooks and to a degree the emei piercers). Trivia *Shaolin monk is one of the six warriors up until now that doesn't have a battle cry or line in the end of the simulation battle. *The twin hooks is the first weapon to get more than 500+ kill in the show. *This is the most lopsided one-on-one fight in the show with a difference of 384 kills. The Shaolin Monk managed 692 kills opposed to the 308 kills by the Māori Warrior. The Maori's lack of armor against the Shaolin's steel weapons were as Max Geiger put it like "putting puppies into a woodchipper." *This is the first fight not to feature long range weapons as well as the only ancient match-up in which neither warrior had any kind of projectile, armor, or shield. *The meteor hammer was never tested on the show and never listed in the Shaolin Monk's arsenal (though it may have been tested on a part that wasn't shown), yet it was still used in the battle. *The Shaolin Monk made a cameo in the Musketeer/Ming episode as the Ming Warriors were trained under Shaolin Kung Fu. *Shaolin Monk is the first warrior to win with only 1 weapon that had the edge. So far, the Shaolin Monk is also the only warrior to have won their battle despite losing 3 of the 4 weapons match-ups. *The Shaolin Monk is one of the 3 other warriors that are in the first DLC pack for Deadliest Warrior: The Game along side the Rajput and the Zande. *An extra scene shown before the final battle features the Maori striking the Shaolin with the Shark Tooth Club which sends the Monk spinning to the ground. It does not actually appear in the final battle and may actually be the alternate finish to the simulated battle if the final decision were in the favor of the Maori Warrior. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tG9phE42XvU *The Shaolin's 692 kills in a single battle is more than any of the other ancient warriors in season 1. Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Ancient Asian Warriors Category:Surviving Ancient Warriors Category:Victorious Warriors Category:Season 1 Category:Asian Warriors